A Surprising Vacation
by nationalnerdherders
Summary: Two friends who've known each other since college decide that a movie night is a good idea and end up having the surprise of their lives. (It's a cliche, yes, but we have a few tricks up our sleeves.)


**Author's Note: **Yes, it's another one of _those _stories. They're addicting, and rather fun to write!

As Natalie walked by the hall mirror on her way to the kitchen she quickly checked her appearance. Her brunette hair was braided back into a complicated twist, framing her blue-grey eyes that sparkled with intelligence and her cheeks that were sprinkled with freckles. Her pink pajama pants hung loose on her hips, her tank top showcased her freckled shoulders, and her look was finished with a pair of mismatched socks. When she reached the kitchen she sighed as she waited for popcorn to finish popping in the microwave. She glanced out of the window, frowning at the sky after noticing that it was getting darker and the wind was picking up. There was a knock on the door that took her attention off of the storm brewing outside. Glancing at the clock, she realized her friend was right on time.

"Come on in, Klaire!" she called out over the obnoxiously loud beeping of the microwave.  
"Hey, Allie! Got any food?" came the reply from a younger blonde girl who staggered through the door, absolutely soaked, attempting to remain vertical despite the combined weight of two bags and the force of the wind.

"Way ahead of you-I've already got two huge bowls full of popcorn ready, and there's some Chinese food in the fridge." replied Natalie, pouring the steaming bag of popcorn into a bowl.

"Good! Give me two minutes to change and I'll be ready to eat!" Klaire said as she crossed over to where she wa spreparing the snacks, quickly grabbing handful of the steaming popcorn before heading into the bathroom.  
The brunette good-naturedly rolled her eyes, familiar with her friend's love of food. She carried both of the overflowing bowls of popcorn into the living room, setting them down on the coffee table that was placed in front of the large couch dominated most of the space in the living room. As she settled, Klaire emerged from the bathroom with her blonde hair loose and straight, her bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief, her comfortable well-worn long sleeved tee was slightly baggy, and her men's plaid pajama pants were too long and dragged on the floor with brightly colored socks peeping out of the hem as she walked.

"You still wear your cousin's old pants?" Natalie asked with a smile.

"Of course-they're comfortable, guys clothes are always better," replied the blonde. "So, what do you have planned for tonight?"

"I figured we could watch a movie or something-there's supposed to be a storm, so I won't be able to pick up anything on TV." Natalie smiled, curling up into her usual position on one end of the couch. "It's your turn to pick."

Klaire sighed with relief, remembering the last movie they had watched together. "Good to see you didn't forget. The last one wasn't so bad, but absolutely nothing happened until the last ten minutes." As she said this, she walked over to the arrangement of shelves that served as Natalie's DVD collection and began perusing them.

"I know-but it was the end of the series. We couldn't just stop!" Natalie laughed. "So, what are we going to be-"

"You still have National Treasure? Oh my goodness, I haven't seen this in forever!" Klaire interrupted.

"I forgot I even had that-I haven't seen it in years! Put it in, then." Natalie said as she wrapped a blanket around herself and moved her popcorn onto the cushion beside her.

Klaire grinned as she closed the DVD player and retreated to her preferred spot on the couch. "I've always loved Riley! Honestly, why can't more guys be like him?"

"Tech-savvy and willing to help you commit crimes?" Natalie asked with a grin. The younger woman's only reply was to throw a pillow at her head. "Okay, okay..we better start this movie before one of us dies." Natalie mock-sighed.

The movie began, as it always had, with the Gates family legacy. However, as the minutes passed, the storm outside seemed to get worse and worse. Of course, the two women in the apartment combated the increase in noise simply by turning the volume up and ignoring the storm. However, as the scene changed from the Gates' attic to the Arctic tundra, there was an especially bright lightning strike. The light seemed to flood the room, causing both women to cringe and cover their faces.

"What the-" the startled cry erupting from Klaire was cut off by her falling onto something cold.

Natalie bewilderedly looked around while simultaneously trying to wrap her blanket further around herself. "What on earth?"

"Uh, Allie? Why is there snow in your apartment? You need to have a talk with your landlord, this is absurd."

Natalie sighed as she looked at her friend. "Pretty sure we're not in my apartment anymore, Klaire. Check it out."

Klaire, who up until this point had kept her face firmly hidden in the crook of her elbow, peeked out. "Holy-"

"I know! Where could we even be?"

"All I know is that it's cold. You better share that blanket!" she said as she pulled on the edge of blanket.

Natalie sighed before lifting her arm, opening the cocoon she had made with the blanket. "I would suggest that we try to find civilization, but I don't think we could get far. Especially without shoes."

"It doesn't look like we're going to have to." Klaire replied, pointing to a group of men digging in the snow.

"Well, that's...convenient." Despite her pessimism, Natalie smiled-at least until she stood up and remembered that she was only wearing socks on her feet.

The two women traded pained looks before trying to walk toward the group of men. In reality, they were accomplishing a strange mixture of running and hopping in an attempt to keep their feet from freezing (though they would deny it vehemently). As the pair drew closer, the younger one called out "Excuse me?"

The once-occupied group of men turned-almost in unison-at the sound of her voice. The women shivered in the artic wind as it was near-silent for a few long moments as both groups stared at each other. That is, until Natalie spoke up.

"Look, I understand that this probably looks quite weird, two random girls wandering through the tundra. Believe me." The last part she added after noticing a few dubious glances that were being cast her way. "But it can't be long until we get hypothermia or frostbite," here she raised a sock-clad foot as evidence, "so if we could get some kind of layers and shoes, we'd be very grateful."

This statement seemed to spur at least one of the men to action. "Right, how about we introduce ourselves while we get you some jackets? I'm Ben Gates, and these are my colleagues, Ian Howe," the blond nodded in acknowledgement, studying both girls warily, "and Riley Poole." He was obviously the youngest of the group, with dark hair hidden under a hat and curious blue eyes.

As he spoke, Ben gestured for the girls to follow him to the large orange snowmobiles that the men had obviously arrived in. As they walked, Natalie responded, "I'm Natalie Sullivan, nice to meet you," with a wry smile, glancing behind her to meet the other two men's eyes.

"And I'm Klaire-that's with a K-Thomas." Klaire also looked back, before forcibly taking Riley's hat from his head and pulling it on her head.

Shock spread over his face before he protested, "Hey! What are you doing?"

Klaire simply looked at him as though it were the simplest thing in the world as she pulled the hat down to cover her ears. "I'm cold. You have a hat. You also have a hood. I have neither. I'm a girl." With that, she turned back around as though that should be enough to make her point.

Riley stared at her in disbelief, indignation clear on his face. Natalie glanced back again apologetically, shrugging her shoulders helplessly.

By this time, they had reached the snowmobiles. As he opened one of the doors to grab jackets and boots for the two women, Ben said, "Pleasure. Now, how did you two get all the way out here dressed like that?"

Natalie opened her mouth to answer as she stepped into boots that were several sizes too big, only to pause with a frown on her face. She looked to her friend with confusion clear on her face. "Do you...?"

Klaire shook her head. "Last thing I remember was being at your apartment."

"Me too." Natalie sighed. Glancing around at the small group, she said, "Sorry. I'd love to tell you, but I've got nothing. Well, nothing but some serious déjà vu.."

"How is that possible?" This question came from the previously-silent Ian Howe, his gaze almost accusing as he looked between the two women. He turned to Ben and remarked, "How do we know they don't know about the treasure, and are after it?"

Klaire narrowed her eyes in response, her hands quickly coming to her hips. "I don't know to what you are referring, and we knew nothing about this mysterious treasure, well that was until you just mentioned it, dipstick."

Natalie put her hand on her friend's elbow, trying to get her attention. "Calm down, Klaire. I'd be a bit suspicious too, wouldn't you?" At the slightly resentful nod from Klaire, Natalie continued, "We'll let you know if we remember anything. Now, I'm a bit interested to see what has such an interesting group of people in the middle of nowhere, digging in the snow?"

This, luckily, had the desired effect of causing Ben to begin what appeared to be a longwinded explanation, giving the pair time to gather their thoughts as they returned to where the rest of the men's group was still working. The women traded slightly panicked looks-after all, when they thought about it, they couldn't remember anything but the basics; name, age, and other boring details. They fell a bit behind the men, despite yet another suspicious glance from Ian and the concern from the other two.

"Dibs." Klaire suddenly said.

"What?"

"Dibs. On the cute one!" She tugged on one of the strings of the hat she had appropriated.

Natalie just started laughing-giggling, really. "I hadn't even-that's really your first thought?"

"A cute guy practically saved us from inpending doom, so I have to say yes!" Klaire narrowed her eyes dramatically. "Unless you want to fight me."

"Calm down there, warrior princess. No worries. He's all yours."

"Good. Cause I called dibs."

"What?"

Riley's sudden question startled them, causing them to jump guiltily. Klaire sputtered, her cheeks flushing, while Natalie, after the initial surprise, snickered and-with love-abandoned her friend to look at what they were digging up. Maybe even to actually listen to more of that explanation.

"I couldn't help myself-you two actually seemed to be enjoying yourselves, so I figured I'd come over..did I interrupt something important?"

"No, not at all, actually."

"Good!" With that, his face seemed to light up with amusement. "Now...what did I hear about 'dibs'?"

Panic shot through Klaire for a moment before she thought of the perfect cover. "You know if we see a penguin, I said I called dibs on it... cause, I mean, who doesn't want a pet penguin? So yeah, if we see one I call dibs..."

"But there are no penguins in the Artic." He responded.

"Well, if there were, I would have dibs."

Riley was obviously less than convinced, but luckily for Klaire they had finally uncovered the entrance to the Charlotte. The girls shared yet another wary look as they saw into the dilapidated hull, but followed the group that had already entered. While looking around with interest at the interior of the ship, Natalie managed to smirk a bit at Klaire, who had remained close to Riley.

"Is it in the barrels?" Riley asked, as Klaire glared daggers at her friend while making shooing motions.

"It's gunpowder.." The reply came from Ian, who had opened one of the barrels and already inspected the contents.

As she walked by, Natalie peered into the barrels. In fact, she wandered around, past another man that she hadn't met yet, curiously looking around and trying to see anything out of the ordinary. Well, at least for an abandoned ship in the middle of the Arctic.

As Natalie wandered further into the ship, Klaire stayed close to Riley, who was poking around the hammocks. She jumped when he shrieked and barely dodged his swinging arms as he fell backwards.

"You handled that well." Ben said sardonically before moving on, while Klaire snorted in agreement.

Klaire curiously moved closer to the skeleton that Riley had uncovered, eliciting a response from Riley. "What are you doing?"

Klaire ignored him. She reached out to the skeleton, poking it before Riley protested again.

"Seriously, what? You don't know what kind of old-world germs are on that thing!"

Klaire grinned mischievously.

"Okay, I may have just met you but that look means trouble. Don't do whatever you-" As he talked, Riley kept backing up; however, Klaire was a bit faster and was able to poke him on the face.

Riley cried out in disgust, but any attempt at retaliation was cut off by Ben's discovery of a box inside a barrel. Everyone moved toward Ben as he opened the box, revealing a pipe. The girls had near-identical looks of disappointment on their faces; they had been told there was treasure, so they were expecting something a bit more shiny.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Is it a billion-dollar pipe?" Riley asked, surprisingly optimistic.

Ian shook his head, smiling slightly as he took the pipe. "It's a meerschaum pipe."

Ben was quick to add, "Look at the intricacy of the scrollwork on the stem.."

"It's beautiful." Ian concurred.

"Is it a million-dollar pipe?" Riley persisted.

"No-it's a clue. Let me see that." Ben gestured to the pipe and began to examine it, before breaking it.

"What are you-don't break it!"

"Gentlemen, we are one step closer to the treasure!" Ben said triumphantly.

"Ben, I thought you said the treasure would be here."

"'The secret lies with Charlotte'-I said it could be here."

Ben seemed to notice something about the pipe, so he removed his glove and pricked his thumb with a pocketknife. Natalie and Klaire both cringed, though it was Klaire's cringe that caught Riley's attention.

"So you can poke a creepy skeleton but blood is where you draw the line?" Riley whispered.

"Yes! The skeleton was dead-that's different." Klaire hissed.

"It's Templar symbols.. 'The legend writ, the stain effected, the key in Silence undetected, fifty-five in iron pen, Mr. Matlack can't offend.' It's a riddle."

"No kidding," Klaire muttered, rolling her eyes.

At this point, as Ben paced while trying to figure out the riddle, Natalie moved to stand against a column which she could comfortably lean against. Her thoughts quickly drifted to the impossibility of her situation. She pulled her oversized jacket more tightly around her and let her thoughts wander-it seemed that they'd be in the Charlotte for quite some time with Ben and Ian's ramblings.

Her attention returned to the situation at hand when she heard Riley protest, "There's not an invisible map of the back of the Declaration of Independence!"

"Clever, really. A document of that importance would ensure the map's survival. You said there were several Masons signed it, yeah?" Ian asked.

"Yeah. Nine for sure."

"We'll have to arrange for a way to examine it."

"It's one of the most important documents in history. It's not like they're going to let us waltz in there and run chemical tests on it."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know!"

After a brief pause, Ian suggested, "We could borrow it."

"Steal it? I don't think so."

"Ben..the treasure of the Knights Templar is the treasure of all treasures!"

"Really? Thank you, I didn't know that."

"Look, Ben, I understand your bitterness. Really, I do. You've spent your entire life searching for this treasure, only to have the respected historical community treat you and your family with mockery and contempt. You should be able to rub this treasure in their arrogant faces-and I want you to have the chance to do that."

"How?"

"We all have our areas of expertise. You don't think mine are limited to writing checks, do you? In another life, I arranged operations of..questionable legality."

Ben shook his head adamantly. "No."

"Okay. From this point on, all you'll be is a hindrance."

Not even a second later, the unidentified man leveled his gun at Ben.

"Hey!" Riley cried as Klaire moved behind him quickly.

Natalie did her best to move quietly. From her position, she was able to move behind Ian and his apparent gunman, a move that she hoped would be effective in staying out of whatever was about to happen. Once she felt reasonably safe, she spared a tense glance to Klaire, who wasn't quite out of the line of fire.

"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna shoot me, Shaw? Well, you can't shoot me. There's more to the riddle. Information that you don't have, I do. I'm the only one who can figure it out. You know that."

"He's bluffing." Shaw declared.

"We've played poker together, Ian, you know I can't bluff."

"Tell me what I need to know, or I'll shoot your friend."

"Hey!" Riley and Natalie protested.

"Leave the innocents out of this!" Klaire cried, ducking further behind Riley.

"Quiet!"

In all the shouting, Ben was able to grab a flare and light it, effectively bringing the argument to an end.

"Look where you're standing. All that gunpowder. You shoot him, I drop this, we all go up."

"Seriously? That is your solution, he shoots one person and you kill us all?! How does that even make sense?" Klaire said irritably.

Natalie backed even further away, making her way to stand at the bottom of the stairs so she could make a quick getaway.

"What happens when the flare burns down?" Ian questioned Ben a bit smugly. "Tell me what I need to know, Ben."

"You need to know," a slight pause betrayed his nervousness at what was going to happen next, "if Shaw can catch!"

While he was finishing the statement, Ben dropped the flare and stepped back; for a moment, his fears seemed unnecessary as Ian caught the flare. However, when Ian's sleeve caught fire from the flare, he dropped it.

Panic shot through Natalie's system she locked eyes with Klaire. She was forced to either move or be trampled when Ian and Shaw began moving her way, so she turned and ran. She pushed her way past the men who had remained outside the Charlotte, making her way-as quickly as possible-to one of the snowmobiles. Once she reached it, she flung open the back door and threw herself into the back seat. Once inside, she immediately turned back to the window, hoping to see any sign of Klaire's possible escape. Ian and Shaw jumped into the snowmobile as they were shouting to the other men to get away. After the snowmobile had been moving away from the ship for a minute or two before Natalie saw-and heard-the inevitable explosion. She had been bracing herself to prevent a breakdown in a clearly dangerous position; however, for some reason she might as well have not bothered. Somehow, she knew that Natalie-and by extension, Ben and Riley-would get out of the Charlotte and find a way to safety. She frowned, but didn't question it. Instead, she turned around and focused on the landscape in front of the snowmobile and ignored the strange looks she was receiving.


End file.
